Residential gateway devices provide networked interfaces to connect local customer devices to the Internet, or to other sources of audio, video, voice, and data. Residential gateway devices also provide revenue opportunity for communication service providers. Disruptions in service to residential gateway devices consequently impact both customers and service providers. For example, customer satisfaction may suffer until a service disruption is resolved. Because telephone and Internet connectivity may both be affected by a disruption, a customer may be inconvenienced to use an alternative communication device to report the disruption. Similarly, a disruption, such as a failed communication link, may impede an ability of the service provider to independently detect, log or diagnose a status of the residential gateway device.